


Like a Snowflake upon the River

by Catullus04



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Ghost Obi-Wan Kenobi, Force Ghosts, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-05 07:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12185931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catullus04/pseuds/Catullus04
Summary: A time travel story that the force ghost Obi-Wan met young Qui-Gon.This time Obi-Wan is the master and the one who leave first.





	1. Not a holo

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to update a bit every day.   
> English is not my first language so apology for any potential mistakes.  
> Thanks for reading.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time over time.

He has never thought he would end up here, a time that he could only dream when he was young. He was wondering that how was the young Qui-Gon Jinn like? When that man was immature like himself, how was his life as an appearance? He dreamed about that, at the time he missed him so much yet know nothing to do. It was a long time ago that he could not even remember his imagination, but somehow he is looking at that dream from old time - he is long at a young Jedi with a green lightsaber looking confused and lost. He wants to ask that what happened to that young man. He knows his name but never saw him before, at this young. He says to himself ‘what is wrong?’  
‘Who is there?’  
He is not expecting any reply. He thought that was just another dream that he was lost in. But he heard that the young man was asking, responding to his question. A bit scared he is, yet he wants to continue this conversation. He is a ghost of force that was supposed to disappear after knowing that his old friend came back to them, to the force of life. He gave up his existence that he believed that he had enough fun with this journey, yet now, at the magic moment, force brings him to the youth time of his mater.  
He says, ‘Hello there.’  
The blue light shows up. He looks at the young Jedi appearance, that he's known for his whole life, but quite strange at this moment.  
‘Who are you?’  
‘Are you a Jedi?’  
‘Is this a holo?’  
He smiles. This reminds him the time he was so young that he used to annoy Yoda with such non-stopped questions.  
‘question, one at each time.’ He says.  
‘You sounds like Yoda.’  
‘Sounds you are not big fan of him, and it is Master Yoda’

TBC


	2. At some point of view

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leave or not?

He sounds quite familiar, thinks Qui-Gon, like they know each other before, or maybe just like he knows him. Qui-Gon couldn’t remember anyone sounds like him, nor he has any idea where that voice from, besides the Force, but that is not really an answer.  
‘Yes, you could say I’m a Jedi, though it was a long time ago.’  
Finally, the blue light answers his question. He is not sure about what ‘long time ago’ means. He wonders if that light is just like his Master, that left Jedi for some believe that will not be recognised by the council. He heard some stories about those Jedi who left, but he doesn’t like those stories. He always has questions, yet never sees himself with those dark brown robes.  
‘So, you are one of them?’  
‘Who are them for?’  
‘Those who left Jedi.’  
The light, for some reason Qui-Gon could tell, seems becoming a bit dull after the word ‘left’. There is one moment of silence, but then he answers, ‘no, I didn’t leave, or at least there is nothing for me to leave.’  
He couldn't understand the part of nothing to leave from, but he heard clearly that light said he never left, ‘but I don’t know you. I never met or heard you before.’  
The light, becomes brighter and brighter, and a man shows in that blue light. He somehow looks like an old friend, but Qui-Gon has never seen a man like him before. He says, ‘I guess it’s because I died. Maybe you could call it leaving at some point of view.’


	3. Kenobi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He knows.

When that blue ghost said he died, he doesn’t sound any sad or angry. He’s calm and seems the fact he could no longer breathe air doesn’t bother him at all. Qui-Gon knows that to most Jedi, death should not be scared, but still, that man was talking about his death. He wants more, knowing every detail about that ghost appearing from nowhere.   
‘You seem to have lots of questions.’  
‘Will you give me all the answers?’  
‘All the answers? I don’t know if I have that much, but one day those answers will come to you.’  
‘Means you won’t tell me anything know?’  
‘It’s more satisfying when you figure that out by yourself. Now, I think you and I both know this is the situation we should go to ask that little green troll.’  
‘You shouldn’t talk Master Yoda like that.’  
‘So we know who we were talking about .’  
He’s smiling. Looks like he already knew how Qui-Gon would answer. It’s so strange that he seems to know every bit about here, and also Qui-Gon. The young Jedi is aware that there’s myth that the force plays. It’s not really surprised him that someone could come from death. As a matter of fact, he had read about that, form those ancient books that his Master would not appreciate. The only thing tingles him is that the man knows him. He did not say anything, even his name, but Qui-Gon has this weird feeling, that the man, the very blue, light, and dead man could read his mind, and he seems to know him for a long time . He doesn’t understand that, but from the bottom of his heart, he believes.   
He starts walking, toward Yoda’s place. Everything is tangled, and the blue man is the only person could solve that. But Qui-Gon doesn’t know where to start, all those questions filling in his brain.   
Time will tell, or the force tells. Yes, he knows that, from three years old, but he wants the answers now.  
‘Just one, what’s your name?’  
‘Ben,’ it sounds softer than his normal voice like he’s not very sure about that. But who hesitates with their name?   
‘Ben what?’  
‘Ben,’ the softer voice again, maybe a few seconds of pause, then he said, ‘Kenobi.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the updating process is much slower than I said before, and I'm sorry for this. I'll try to find more time to write. It actually would be a rather long story and I want to finish by the end of this year


End file.
